Song Drabble Challenge
by OMG.Marshmallows
Summary: A little bit of a drabble challenge I've done. Contains Punk!Anna and Badass!Kristoff since my songs are all lame and I don't know what to do.


**Last of The American Girls.**

She walked out of the prison with her leather jacket on and smoke following her. Kristoff looked over her and whistled, she gave a small wave and a smirk on her face. He was a criminal and she was her partner in crime doing things that their parents would frown on at an ungodly time in the night. She saluted him as walking near the car that her guardian sent for her after hearing from someone that she was imprisoned by breaking in a fight on a club.

**Alone Together**

Anna ran up to Kristoff and grabbed his arms. She tiptoed and held his face in her small hands tightly while kissing him. The time seems to stop as they held each other in that moment, the moment where they are truly alone. The loud sounds of the club was heard even from outside but they don't care. This is the only chance they have.

"Are you really not coming back?"

"I'm sorry Anna"

He held her in another tight embraced while her tears strain his sleeves. He kissed her forehead.

**99 revolutions**

Kristoff yelled loudly at the outside of the city hall. He was yelling with all other people surrounding him all yelling or holding a sign. They were all different, men, women, yet they were all here for the same reason, to stop the destroying of their own homes to be replaced by the commercial building. The police came out and everyone started running leaving their own postage outside of the city hall leaving nothing but trash.

**A Team**

Elsa walked out of the streets holding her own old coat tightly. The snow fell on the sky, she might enjoy it but she was now too busy finding job to live by. Ever since she ran away from home, she have lived on the streets and hopping on one apartment to another. She never did regret doing this, no never. Why would she? She was tired of living her life based on a lie fabricated by her parents. Living like this is also a life changing experience for her, a sheltered child from rich parents. She stopped in front of a building filled with neon lights and she entered inside the dark leaving all of the memories of past behind.

**Save Rock and Roll**

Anna held her middle finger up on the national news reporting about this fight about keeping the streets "safe" by removing all evidence of rock and roll.

"You can never silence us!" She yelled with the other protesting person on the white metal boundary to keep them from trying to stop the demolition of their beloved record store (well of course they gotta start small and keep going big so sooner or later everything on the street will be destroyed)

"We will not be silenced!" Anna jumped out of the boundary with the other protesters following her starting a complete fight over the demolition.

**Whatsername**

Hans looked over at her side seeing a blonde girl, _no not the same shade_ he thought as he try to look for his once girlfriend back then. No one knew why he was trying to find her except him. He then saw another platinum blonde girl who looked a lot like her, he followed her but it was useless, she entered a dark building with the stand in neon lights. _No not her she wouldn't work on a bar_. He didn't know also why he was trying to find her, he can't even remember her name right now but there was something about her that he can't forget. They were happy once but after her birthday, well, everything suddenly changed. She became more withdrawn until that day, that day where she just disappeared. It seems so forever ago that he already forgot her name but he still can't forget her face. He stopped and walked back in his apartment giving up pursuing her. _Elsa._

**Letterbomb**

_A letter from Elsa when she ran away_

Dear Hans,

I'm sorry, I lied to you. I don't love you. I will never love you. I hate you. Don't try finding me (this one was strike through with ink)

Elsa.

_Of course he was devastated. He burned all memories of her and removed her from his memory._

**Jesus of Suburbia**

No of course, she wasn't surprised by this. She was adopted? Big fucking whoops, it's already obvious. In a family of brunettes she was the only blonde out there and also, being alienated. Haha why would she be surprised? She practically expects it yet her eye refused to cooperate with her trying to disguise the fact that she was generally an outcast. An outcast in family, in school, and in everything, she was disappointed of course, she was disappointed that no one ever really told her real parents. At this time she realized, if she was not accepted why not run? That's all she ever did right, run away from all of her responsibilities. She run to her bedroom and packed her bags ready to leave at night when her parents are already on their another "business trips"

The night falls and the house was quiet. She slipped out of the house trying not to wake Anna up. She left a letter on the table and went out of the door. She looked at the street, overwhelmingly empty and dark. She was afraid, but she must not back down, she can do this. She ran to the nearest bus stop and waited there until a bus stopped, she whispered to herself "Happy 16th birthday to me"

**Carry On**

When the news of her parents dead woke Anna up, she knew that this is gonna be a terrible day. She must have jinxed it when she went on the table to eat her breakfast. She found a note carefully tucked under the fruit bowl, she read it, skimmed it for good measure but all she can process is that her sister ran away. Out of frustration, she threw the cereal bow breaking it into many pieces. Their guardian, Bulda, must have heard it and comforted her. She was crying, her arms around her knees and she was on the floor.

"Anna, you are strong, you can overcome this." Bulda whispered comforting Anna but she kept on crying.

"No, I can't auntie" Anna held her sleeves and sneezed on there.

"Yes you can, just forget about them, why don't you listen to some music there my dear?"

Anna nods still crying but she tries to listen to some of the music calming her down.

**St. Jimmy.**

Elsa kissed the man who calls himself St. Jimmy. She found it ridiculous that he named himself that, who would name themselves , hell even she could make a better name than that. She laughed at how ridiculous her mind works here she was kissing a man who reminds her of _him_ yet she was thinking about how ridiculous his name. She didn't even knew why she would kiss him, he was probably a drug addict or an alcoholic as she can taste the alcohol in his mouth. Oh well, money is money and she need it desperately to survive.

* * *

**AN**

**_Why are the characters OOC? Different motivations means different things on how they act but still must retain their main personality_**

**This is supposed to be an introduction to my modern AU but I got bored and decided to do this song drabble challenge instead.**


End file.
